Exchanges and Changes
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: On hold. C5 up! Its fixed Casey enters a exchange program and a foriegner comes into her life and begins changeing her view on things, and certain people like Derek. I have vulgar language in here...eventually. Whats the deal with Casey and Nasha?
1. Prolog and Chapter 1

**A/N:** Uh…new story. I'm obsessed with this show, get over it. Lol.

**Disclaimer**…the ownership of LWD is not mine…. I don't have time for something so trivial.

**Warning:** This chapter is a little rushed, but I didn't feel a need to be all explanatory to how it happens. Cause I really do not care.

**Notice:** All first chapters seem random but whatever, you'll understand. Message me if you get confused.

* * *

**Exchanges and Changes**

**(-Prolog-)**

"Mom, George, I would like to ask if I can apply for the foreign exchange student project."

Nora and George choke on their food a little, making a face at my request.

"Casey. Isn't that expensive?"

"I know George, but –"

"Let Casey go! Get Klutzilla out of the house."

I glare at my stepbrother across the table and clear my throat.

"As I was saying. I know that it's expensive, that's why I want a student to come here and his or her school with pay for it. I would do it and the school would pay for my trip but our school's funds are short and will only send seniors for the exchange program and I am in junior."

"Wouldn't they have to stay here?"

I smile at my mother.

"Yes but I can request a girl and she can bunk with me."

"Ok, I see you have this planned out, how long will they be staying? What country will they be from? Also, why do you want to do this?" George asks.

"She would be staying one school year or 9 months and my choices are Japan, Russia and France. I want to do this for the experience and college applications and I think it would be fun!"

"So this is for your grad grubbing purposes?"

I glare at Derek and blush a little in both anger and embarrassment. Does he have to be so mean to me?

"Shut up Derek."

"Quiet you two, alright Casey, you can do this, just let us know when this will begin."

I smile widely. "Thanks so much! I'll go call the foreign exchange student officer now!"

I excuse myself and disappear upstairs to talk to the officer.

"Hello? Mr. Emmer. My parents agreed! I want to bunk with a girl from Japan please, I'll bring in my permission papers tomorrow."

My officer says something.

"Really!? She can come here by next week? Awesome, who is it?"

He replies.

"Ok, I'll pick up the info slip tomorrow. Goodnight."

I hang up and go tell my family, and then prepare my room for the upcoming visitor. I'll get mom and George to move the extra bed frame and mattress from the garage to my room tomorrow. This is so exciting; I get to meet someone from Japan.

**(- End prolog -)**

* * *

**A/N: Before I continue...Fascinating right? I just wanted that out of the way so I can focus on the important stuff, prologs bore me. Lol…I'll be nice and skip straight to chapter one right here. **

**I'd like to point out right now that a student in Japan who is like… a C student would be an A student in America since the learning criteria runs differently, so please, do not be angry with me if the girl turns out to be a genius or something. In Japan they make the students wear uniforms and education is very formal, and very strict. So please, her intelligence is nothing but what Japanese students are like.**

**And, I have no idea about the name I made up; I tried to be original, besides. Orientals Russians and most other cultures alter their names so Americans can understand and pronounce them.**

**Please continue on with the story –smiles-.**

* * *

**(-Chapter one-)**

I'm sitting with my mom by **Gate 28E** as we wait for my exchange student, Derek is in the car waiting, because George is working. Her name is Nasha Moshime, age 17, half Japanese, quarter Korean and quarter Chinese. Apparently her mother is 100 Japanese and her father was half Korean and half Chinese. There was no picture with the profile so I hope she stands out when she arrives. She has a 3.7 GPA in her school, speaks 4 languages and participates in football, which apparently is really soccer in America. I hope she is friendly; I haven't had a good friend to talk to since Emily moved to New York for her father's job.

_"Flight Osaka, Japan to Toronto, Canada has now arrived. Flight Osaka, Japan to Toronto, Canada has now arrived at **Gate 28E**."_ The announcement rings through the noisy airport.

My mother grabs me and I giggle nervously, butterflies consume my stomach. I am so nervous. I hope she likes me.

"Is that her?" My mother points to a girl walking through the gate caring a huge oriental patterned duffle bag and wearing a stylish dark red leather trench coat. She glances down at a piece of paper as she looks around the room. Her hair is black with a thick and bold red streak running down the left side all the way to the ends; which reaches below her butt. She has dark makeup on and black and red gothic schoolgirl outfit; she must be an individual as our school calls Goths. I swallow hard.

"NASHA!" I scream out. The girl turns and looks in our direction and looks at the paper again then smiles lightly. I believe the paper must be a picture of me. She heads over in our direction. I share a wide smile with my mother, she seems very happy as well.

When she reaches us she girls a bow and me knowing that this is a Japanese custom from my research, I bow back and my mother follows suite. I stand straight again; mom copying me, then Nasha does so as well.

"Konichi'wa Casey-san, MacDonald-san. I am Moshime, Nasha. Thank you for letting me become part of your culture for this school year." She is a very pretty girl and a little taller about my height, not something I'd expected from an Asian.

"Nice to meet you Nasha, please call me Nora, I don't like the formalities."

"If it is what you would prefer Nora-san."

I smile happily; Nasha is a sweet girl and defiantly a nice person. She is so polite.

"Let me carry your bag Nasha."

She shakes her head.

"It's alright all my special things are in here, but if you wouldn't mind to help carry my other luggage?"

I nod.

"The luggage retrieval is this way, mom can you call Derek to bring the Minivan to the entrance?"

My mother nods and we head to get her extra bag. She has two neon green suitcases with about a million stickers in Kanji on them; I wonder what they say.

**(-In the minivan-)**

I glare at Derek for checking out Nasha who glares back at me, I blush and turn away and let Nasha get in first then sit beside her.

"Nasha this is my Step Brother Derek, Derek this is Nasha, she is the exchange student."

"Whatever." He pulls away.

**(-The Venturi/MacDonald residence-)**

I sigh when Derek just shuts off the vehicle and storms into the house. I can't blame him; he actually drove for two and a half hours with out complaining. It was so quiet, and so tiring. It's already 6:30 at night.

We do a quick introduction with the family and Edwin and Lizzie quickly take interest. I really hope they wont decide to make her their next observatory project.

"What are you wearing Nasha?"

Nasha smiles at Lizzie and spins around; her black pleated schoolgirl skirt flays a little and the red jagged fishnet over it poofs up lightly. She is wearing over the knee-high black socks with a black, red and green tartan pattern. On her top she wears a short sleeve deep red button up shirt, very formal, but the way she wears it, it makes it seem punkish. She has a loose black tie tied around her neck giving off the 'tomboy' vibe. She wears a pretty wooden bead rainbow necklace that fits snug on her neck. There is a matching bangle. She wore simple black converse shoes to complete the look, but she removed them at the door saying it was her custom.

"It's a gothic schoolgirl outfit that I put together. This style is quite normal in Tokyo, but I decided I wanted to be original and bring the style to my hometown; Osaka. Do you like it Lizzie-san?"

Lizzie nods smiling, Ed is staring at her; blushing. Fourteen year olds need to get past the hormone stage.

"Thank you."

We finish our introductions and I take Nasha upstairs to get her settled in.

"I'm sorry that the room is small, but there was already seven people living here and the bed takes up a bit of space. It will be a tight fit so I apologize."

Nasha shakes her head smiling at me as she places her duffle on her bed gently.

"That's alright, I share a room with my two step brothers."

My brow furrows with confusion.

"Is your house small?"

"Nope! I live in a 6 bedroom house that I have to share with 16 people."

My eyes nearly bulge out of my head and she laughs.

"There is like five generations in that house because my mother divorced my father for a personal reason that I may tell you about later on and my step father moved in his two sons, his mother and two sisters and their husbands with their children. It is too insane for me to explain. Tell me about your self, the ride up here was quiet."

I smile at her and begin answering her questions with ease, finding her Japanese accent very relaxing when combined with the English language. We talk until my stepfather calls us down for dinner, eat, argue with Derek and then go to change for a good nights sleep.

I walk into Derek's open room and close the door for privacy.

"Why were you so rude at dinner?"

"Why don't you knock?"

"I would have thought you'd have asked that girl out the second she walked in the door. She is a very lovely girl."

I sound like a British romantic.

"Haven't you noticed it Case?"

"Noticed what?"

"The necklace and matching bracelet? Her neon bags with the patches on it and certain colorful ones. The way she walks, and talks, her voice."

I wish I knew what he is getting at; he has totally lost me here. What does her style have to do with anything?

"What do you mean Derek?"

"Fine I'll just tell you. For the next nine months; you are rooming with a lesbian."

A shiver or worry runs down my spine. Oh, that's what he meant.

**(-TBC-)**

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? I do, and don't worry you Dasey lovers, I love it too, hence it's going to happen…eventually…there will be explanations later on and yes Nasha's situation will be explained as well. Don't worry about an OC x Real character pairing. I don't have time for that bull.

**READ AND REVIEW! IT TAKES 60 SECONDS.**


	2. OMG! REALLY?

**A/N:** I'm updating, whooooo shocking.

**Disclaimer:** Who would want to own a television production worth tons of money? Certainly not I.

**Warning:** Uh…It's a story…written by me, I think that's all the warning you need.

**Note:** Uh…I decided that I will not be going on the normal time line because I'm lazy and it makes it easier so I don't have to concentrate on anything. So if you get lost! ASK! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

* * *

**Exchanges and Changes**

**Chapter 2: ****OMG. Really?**

**Last time:**

"Haven't you noticed it Case?"

"Noticed what?"

"The necklace and matching bracelet? Her neon bags with the patches on it and certain colorful ones. The way she walks, and talks, her voice."

I wish I knew what he is getting at; he has totally lost me here. What does her style have to do with anything?

"What do you mean Derek?"

"Fine I'll just tell you. For the next nine months; you are rooming with a lesbian."

A shiver or worry runs down my spine. Oh, that's what he meant.

**This time:**

Oh no…this isn't good! What if she comes on to me, I don't think I could handle it. Derek smirks at me as the emotion of fear passes across my face.

"Scared Casey? Don't worry; she'll realize how much of a loser you are to not ask you out. That would hilarious! Casey dating another girl, what girl would date you?"

I glare at Derek, he is such a jerk! I know I am not gay but please, I could so get a date with another girl…

What am I thinking?

"You got something to say Klutzilla?"

"Shut up Derek, I can survive with a lesbian in my room. As long as she doesn't try anything."

"Scared you'll like it? I mean, with another girl at least you'll know what you're doing. With a guy, you…" Derek looks up and down my body as if inspecting me. "You are hopeless"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." He smirks, that Dereikal smirk.

"I could get a date with her!" why am I _saying_ it!?

"Prove it, or are you worried that I'm right?"

When he smiles I end up blushing, so I growl in frustration to cover it. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" I storm out of his room and into mine and Nasha's room, all the while hearing Derek laugh. Even through the wall. Now I have something to prove to that jerk!

Nasha says something to me in Japanese and I have no idea what she said.

"What?"

"Sorry…I sometimes forget where I am and speak different language. I said: Your brother seems, odd. What is with him?"

She takes out a soccer ball and places it under her new bed for her stay, then begins digging in her bag for something.

"Well…he is…just Derek. A pain in the ass."

Shaking her head, she places a picture of her family on the nightstand along with a small shire set up, there are a lot of people in the picture. Again, Nasha says something in Japanese.

"Please stop that." I laugh; it is a little funny that someone can forget whom they are speaking to.

"I was just saying that…you two have an odd tension among yourselves. I find it amusing, especially at dinner when you would kick him under the table for any comment you thought would offend me."

I blush. She noticed that? I guess she is very observant.

"Yea well…"

"Don't worry about me Casey-san, I'm a tough girl."

She flashes a smile at me. I nod. This is going to be an interesting school year.

"Hey, where can I hang my cloths?"

"The closet, I moved some stuff around so there is space for you."

I watch Nasha set her things up, make her bed and leave to brush her teeth. It is 11:40 at night before we finally crawl into bed, I should have told her to wait till tomorrow to set up.

**(-Morning-)**

We all avoid Nasha as she glares at everything (but us), as we get ready for school, work…we came to the conclusion that she needed coffee. Everyone figured that out when she drank down the whole pot of coffee. Well…not all at once at least, but she probably could have.

I let Nasha shower before me this morning for an obvious reason and I was shocked that she was only in there for 8 minutes. Her hair brushed nicely, her Goth make-up neatly done, and in the same Goth outfit from the day before. When I asked her how she was so quick, she said she can only wash her hair 2-3 times a week or it takes 3 hours to dry with out any help because it spazes out when towel dried or blow-dried.

Well okay then. That is weird.

**(-Whatever is the name of the high school is…-)**

As Nasha and I and Derek walk through the school we get a lot of stares. But Nasha just waves and smiles at most of them. Derek struts over to his girlfriend.

I use to hang out with Emily at her locker, but ever since she moved to New York, I just go to homeroom. But Nasha insisted on me introducing her to my friends.

That's just when I realize…I don't have any. Sure I talk to Kendra; Derek's girlfriend, but I don't think there is a real friendship there. Then there is Sam, sure we said we'd be friends but it's not really working. Then there is the rest of the people I am acquaintances with, not like we hang out, or talk, or phone each other. Ever.

I guess it's safe to say that Nasha will be my first friend since Emily moved, as long as nothing stupid happens. Like Derek.

"Um…Nasha, I-" The bell rings, thank god! I'm saved!

"We have to get to homeroom. Right?" I nod, Nasha catches on very quickly.

We head to the homeroom. The first day begins.

**(-Lunch-)**

Through the first few classes today I noticed Nasha getting looks, both of the suggestive nature and of disgust, from both guys and girls. Mainly the boys leered and the girls glared. Nasha didn't notice, or she did and just doesn't care. I then notice her line of vision falling on several girls as they walked past our table. She just…had no emotion as she watched.

"Hey Casey-san…"

I look up from my school lunch and at her. "Yes?"

"Most of these…People…aren't that good looking. I've seen a few people who look nice or are actually beautiful but…none of them seem to have brains…"

She seems a little disappointed, but I don't blame her they are ugly or stupid, usually both. I wish I could find someone for myself. Derek has looks and some brains ever since his place on the hockey team was threatened. What the hell am I thinking? My thoughts have been so weird lately…maybe I should go see Paul later.

"Casey-san? Are you all right? You zoned out on me."

I nod, not looking away from my line of vision, and then she smirks.

"Why are you staring at Him?"

I blush. Her smirk widens. She leans over the table and whispers to me.

"I heard you talking to him last night, about my sexual preferences. So you think you could get a date with me?"

I swear, I had turned neon red. Thankfully no one knows what we were talking about, so they would just think it's something the normal Klutzillia would be experiencing.

Nasha's smirk makes me weary. Just what could be running through her mind?

"Casey-san, I think it's cute of you to just assume that you have an ability as such, I mean look at you, you are stunning. But I must ask you, which boat do you sit in? My boat? Your brother's boat? Or are you treading water between both as an experiment? Perhaps this is just a challenge between you and your brother?"

I'm speechless. I have no clue what to say, Nasha is like a Psychiatrist. She completely understands what could be going through my head or what a teenager like my self would be trying. How does she know this stuff?

"Nasha I-I. I mean- please I..."

Nasha shakes her head, smiling at me and I fall silent. Does she really understand what happened between me and my stepbrother? Does she get what I'm feeling in the pit of my stomach when I look at him even if I don't? I have only known this girl for eighteen hours, maybe less.

"Casey-san, stop. You're embarrassing your self; you need to not do that. Dont worry...I wont _try_ anything. Now tell me are you wanting to experiment with me or are you trying to prove something?"

I look at my lap and don't answer.

"Just as I thought, I'll leave you alone for a while."

When she stands a million thoughts run through my head and I grab her wrist. I just blurt out the next sentence quietly.

"I know it isn't right but could you help me anyway?"

Something mischievous glints in her eyes, but she smiles anyway and reseats herself.

Speaking in low tones she responds.

"So, would you; Casey-san, like to be my girlfriend?"

I nod and she holds my hand.

I have no idea what I'm getting my self into.

**-§TBC§-**

* * *

**A/N:** LIKE IT!? I did! –smiles- so this chapter took a while but I put it up somehow. I love you my loyal reviewers, I don't mind writing this story for just the 3 of you! 

-_Now I want you to decide! Casey X Nasha! or Derek X Casey. I honestly feel like writing Casey with Nasha, but I need to see what my fans want!_

**READ AND REVIEW! IT ONLY TAKES 60 SECONDS!**


	3. Faking it

**Exchanges and Changes**

**A/N:** LOOK! And update! I have so many stories going that I forget about one and focus on another. SORRY!!! Please enjoy.

**Chapter TWO: Faking It.**

It had been two weeks since Nasha and I started "dating" and I have enjoyed it! Derek seemed to be shocked when he saw Nasha and I holding hands in English.

Now Nasha and I are heading to the living room since Mom and George took Edwin Lizzie and Marty on an all day fun filled trip.

Derek is sitting in his chair flipping through the channels.

Nasha and I sit on the couch and I turn to Derek smiling.

I smile as I remember this morning. Nasha made a special breakfast for just us; it was so delicious. Then we took turns showering and spent and hour doing our hair and make up and other girly things.

My outfit was simple yet cute. A pink mid-drift and low-rise baby blue track pants. Nasha had done my hair so it in a high pony-tail with braids.

She opted for her usual all black outfit; a body-hugging pair of chinos and tank top. Her hair looks beautiful wavy and with braids.

Nasha kept giving me little kisses when ever the stepbrother came around. He blushed every time and found an excuse to leave. Man I love revenge.

"Do you think you could go away? Nasha and I want to be alone."

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Cut the act you two, I know you told Nasha about what I said."

I smile innocently.

"What act? I'm pretty sure I'm-" Nasha stops me and pulls me into a surprise kiss and gently slips her tongue in. I kiss her back, knowing that we are putting on a show for Derek; who is gapping at us. Smirking into the kiss; I draw into it more making it more seductive.

"Ok, you've proved your point Casey." Derek glares at Nasha…in envy? Before storming off. I must have misinterpreted that look. Why would he be jealous of Nasha?

I expect Nasha to let up from her kissing when Derek goes upstairs but she actually pushes me onto the sofa and straddles me, placing her hands all over my body rubbing in the correct places. It feels so good; I can't stop myself. I bury my fingers in her midnight locks and kiss back closing my eyes and just go with it.

She starts kissing down my neck and collarbone sucking at the skin gently before moving back up to my neck and her mouth latches onto it. I moan quietly at the shock of pleasure when she sucks gently and nips the skin.

"Nasha…"

My hands slid from her hair and down her back and then I bravely slid down to feel her breasts rubbing gently in the way she had to me. She sucks hard on my neck and bites down hard but not so it hurts badly and I moan loudly. I hear her chuckle and so I open my eyes to look at her as she comes up to look into my eyes.

"Did you enjoy that?" She whispers.

I nod and smile dazedly; the after shock was pleasurable.

"Would you like to finish this up stairs?" Nasha smiles at me seductively and licks her lips.

I stare at her in confusion. What did she mean by that? … WAIT! She wants to have sex!? Now!? Wait…what am I saying? Of course she does, she is a lesbian. I'm straight! … Wait …because I enjoyed making out with another girl …does that make me a lesbian?

When I start freaking out I shove Nasha away and run upstairs to the bathroom and lock the door. She looked a little surprised at the action; I think I hurt her feelings.

"What is wrong with me?"

"I don't know but I was gonna take a shower Case."

I look up at stare at Derek who was only clad in his boxers, my face flushes red.

"D-Derek! What are you doing here?"

He smirks.

"I was just about to take a shower Case, did you want to join me?"

My face must look like a tomato!

"Perv! I'm hiding…"

"Why?"

"Nasha asked me to have sex with her!"

"Don't you want to? I mean she is your girlfriend."

I glare at Derek, my blush gone quickly.

"Unlike you, I don't sleep with everyone I date!"

"I believe in Abstinence thank you."

My eyes widen, Derek has morals!? Really?

"You have never had sex before? I find that real hard to believe."

"No, what is hard to believe is that you have any feelings for that girl and you are leading her on. I thought you were better than that." That smirk on his face makes me want to punch him and yet…what was I going to think? And why is my heart fluttering!?

When did he grow a heart? Or actually why did he suggest I ask her out anyway!?

"Shut up Derek! I'm getting out of here, bye!"

I stand up unlocking the door and begin opening it but it is slammed closed by Derek and he presses up against me. He whispers into my ear huskily.

"I thought you wanted to take that shower with me Case…"

His hand gently runs over my arm and his hot breath teases my neck making me shudder.

"D-Derek…I-…"

He pushes away laughing and I flush red again.

"I was joking! Don't get your hopes up!"

I punch him in the shoulder and storm out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where Nasha is sitting on her bed reading.

"Nasha, I-I'm so sorry I-"

"I think you need to drop the subject and study your calculus formulas', there is a quiz on them tomorrow."

My mouth opens to say something else but I can't so I just sit on my bed grabbing my backpack to do as suggested. I can't help but feel guilty and confused.

Derek is right, I'm just leading her on.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **I know it's short but it's an update, I've been busy! So thanks for reading.

**Review Please**


	4. Twins

**Exchanges and Changes**

**A/N:** Sorry it's late.

Chapter 4: Twins?

(-5 days later-)

I gasp quietly as Nasha tortures my neck with her mouth and rubs my thighs with her hands. The high school students had a half-day, and no one else was home, so she jumped on me, after Derek went upstairs. That was a couple minutes ago, someone she convinced me to let her "play."

"N-Nasha…please…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Nasha is flung off of me and lands on top of our coffee table and then onto the floor. I look at Nasha on the floor moaning in pain and then look at the attacker and do a double take. They looked exactly like Nasha.

"Hey what is-" Derek had come down to see what was happening and fell silent.

"Who are you?"

The Nasha clone kicks Nasha and screams at her in Japanese.

"I'm Nasha."

"Y-you can't be! That's Nasha!" I point at the Nasha on the floor who proceeded to stand beside her twin.

"Ah, but she is right Casey-san." The "real" Nasha say's in a male voice.

"W-wha-"

"It's ok, I asked my idiot brother to take my place while I competed in the National Soccer Competition. I'm the real Nasha, and this fool is Tatsuha, he's my twin."

I feel dizzy I can't believe this, it happened too fast. A hand is laine on my shoulder and I look up to see Derek.

"Are you ok? You're pale"

I nod slightly and then stare at Tatsuha.

"So you are really a guy."

He nods and pull off the wig on his head revealing gorgeous short black hair, I can't help but blush.

"W-why did you agree to this exchange program if you were so involved in your sports?"

"Cause Tatsuha begged me, and when I said no…he started crying and pleading and throwing a temper tantrum like a 5 year old. He's an actor, I'm the athlete, and we're both geniuses."

I smile.

"It's a good thing you're a guy because I thought I was turning gay for a while there." I blush and cover my face as I realize what I just said. Tatsuha smirks and then gets punched in the face by his sister. I hear Derek storm back upstairs to his room and then a loud door slam.

Nasha looks up the stairs and blinks, then says something to her twin in Japanese and runs up the stairs.

"So you like me do you?

Again I blush and turn away, then gasp as I'm pulled into Tatsuha's lap.

"I-I guess I do, like you."

"Good." He kisses me gently and this time I feel it's ok to respond.

-

(-Later on-)

"Tatsuha, what are you going to do now that your sister is here?"

"Aw, are you going to miss me?" He caresses my cheek, making me blush AGAIN.

"Yes, but-"

"I was planning on staying with my sister, 16 people in one house is too much for me…I'd much rather stay here. You're here." His eyes sparkle and I get lost in them, he is amazing, I can't believe I thought he was a girl, now I don't have to worry about thinking I'm gay. As he was about to kiss me, the front door opens, and in comes Edwin and Lizzie.

"Hey Casey…and…who is your friend?"

"Lizzie, Edwin, this is Tatsuha; Nasha's twin brother, he'll be staying with us for a while."

A/N: I'm sorry it's short! But I had to think hard to fit this properly into the story the way I wanted it to. Pleeeease review?

Sorry about the mix up, it was being retarded -sigh-


	5. Wait, oh damn

**A/N:** Hey!! I'm updating, awesome, right?

**Note:** I know identical twins should only be same gender…but I don't care, that's all.

**Exchanges and Changes**

**Chapter 5: Wait…oh damn…**

(-Same day, later that night-)

I run my purple and pink hair brush through my damp hair, and sit on my comfy bed across from Tatsuha and Nasha, pulling my purple robe tighter around me. Both were in simple night cloths; Nasha in a revealing black spaghetti strap top and short sleep shorts. I realize now that her brother never wore tight or revealing cloths around me; it made it obvious that he is male. He only had a pair of green sleep pants on and a white wife beater. He had a nice chiseled chest, and a dancers body to go with it.

"So, how did you do it? I mean, I couldn't even tell. He even has the voice nearly perfect!" I stared at the twins as they smiled at each other.

"Well, we are identical twins and since we live in a house of 16 people we spent loads of time together." Nasha's voice has less of an accent than what her brother did; another thing I should have noticed. "He has been taking dance lessons and acting lessons and singing lessons and voice lessons and a million others since he was like 3. Mom and Grandma saw him as a stage performer, becoming a famous man and we'd all live happily after." She rolled her eyes as Tatsuha smirked.

"And of course she and I look exactly alike except for my Adams Apple(probably why he wore chokers and necklaces all the time), flat chest and endowment. She has a huge rack, if you didn't notice and-" Nasha glared. "I got a padded bra and stuffed like hell, tapped my balls up and wore skirts as often as possible. Also, if you noticed I never let you touch my chest for too long and I tried to keep my other places off you. In case you noticed my happy place and we got it on." I stare at Tatsuha and blush then at Nasha who seemed angry with him.

"Bakagete iru otoko no ko..." Tatsuha glares and snaps back at Nasha.

"Abazureon dooseiaisha." Nasha punches Tatsuha in the kidney, he cries out, curling into a ball and falls to the floor.

"Sorry Casey. My brother has no respect for women. Which is why he's fricken bisexual." My eyes snap to the boy on the floor. "Do you have anymore questions?" I shift my eyes to Nasha and stare at her, she was smiling at me, she has beautiful lips; unlike Tatsuha who doesn't use enough Chap Stick and – HEY! What am I thinking? God…I'm straight, we just went through this.

"Damn it Nasha! I just barely recovered from the damage you caused earlier today!"

Nasha smiles sweetly at him.

"Well why don't you watch the sexual innuendo?" The longhaired girl jerks back and then looks at me again. "What the hell did he do while I was gone?"

"He kept flirting and making obvious comments but nothing too bad. He always kissed me in front of Derek which kinda made me nervous…since he annoys me." Nasha nodded and Tatsuha shot up.

"Speaking of Derek, is he the least bit into guys!? I wanna know before I make my move on him tonight, since we have to share a room now…"

"EW!" I throw my fluffy blue pillow at Tatsuha. "What are you thinking!? That's my step brother!" Nasha grabbed Tatsuha by his ear and began dragging him out of the room and next door.

"Go to bed kyoodai."

"But shimai-"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Night…"

Nasha walks back in the room and plops back on my bed, she'll be sharing with me now (makes me a little nervous since I don't know if she really is a lesbian), since Derek refused to share a bed with Tatsuha…which is probably a good thing since... you know.

"I still can't believe it…" Nasha shook her head at me while smiling and turned off the light, leaving the lamp on.

"Well, Tatsuha isn't fluent in English, he only speaks Japanese and English; so he sometimes forgets what language he is speaking in. You probably noticed, right?"

"Yea…but that should happen to anyone…"

"Ok…well I'm a sportsman, right? Well you should have noticed the lack of bruises or the fact that he had no scars or soccer legs. He doesn't have his legs toned the same way as I do; I have soccer legs, he has dancer legs."

Nasha stretches her left leg out in front of me and rests the middle of calf on my right knee; rubbing her smooth hairless skin on my bare knee (I'm in shorts too). I blush and she motions for me to touch her leg muscles. I tentatively reach my hand out and place it firmly on her calf, then slowly stroke her calf; shocked at the tight, toned muscles.

"See?" I nod, I'm not looking at her, but I'm sure she has a devious smile on her pretty face. "Well, I think we should go to sleep Casey. We need to drag me around the school inconspicuously so I know where I am at."

I nod again, at a loss for words and remove my robe, climbing under the covers, Nasha slipping in beside me. Then I turn off the lamp, Nasha places a butterfly light kiss on my cheek. Blood rushes to my cheeks and a fluttery feeling warms my stomach.

"Good night Casey." I lay down and feel the other woman close beside me; and I like it.

"Night, Nasha."

What is going on with me?

**TBC**

**A/N:** Short chapter, sorry, I'll get the next one ASAP! –grins- Hope it wasn't too bad, love yas!

Please review


End file.
